


Шкаф с секретом

by Ruadh



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh/pseuds/Ruadh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони в детстве был без ума от Капитана Америки и у него дома до сих пор хранится полный фанатский набор: значки, фигурки, плакаты, макет щита и т.д. Стив запаливает тайник. Тони безуспешно пытается всё отрицать. First time или устоявшиеся отношения — на усмотрение автора. Желательно мувиверс. Можно H!<br/>Старк с детства любит Капитана Америку; ust, рефлексия, страдания; можно с рейтингом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шкаф с секретом

Выравнивание по ширине  
\- Стив, нет, нет, нет, нет, не…черт.  
Тони как стоял возле постели, так на нее и сел, расстроено запустив руку в волосы. Роджерс в шоке смотрел на… на себя. Он даже наклонил голову, как будто под другим углом зрения плакат военных времен вдруг превратится в девочку из Плейбоя, а то и вовсе растворится.  
Тони не умел краснеть, зато он отлично бледнел и кусал губы, а еще отчаянно жмурился в попытке сделать вид, что этого всего сейчас не происходит. Что в его секретном шкафчике, который так неудачно открылся Стиву, нет (и никогда не было!) журналов с Капитаном Америкой, плакатов с ним же, самодельного детского щита, который для Тони сделал когда-то отец, после очередной его истерики. Все это ему только снится, и Стиву тоже снится, и объяснять ничего не придется….  
\- Ээээээм…Тони? Что это? – Удивленный Роджерс вертел в руках тот самый детский щит, пластиковый, потрепанный в боях с бездомными кошками, что исполняли роль врага. Стив держал его аккуратно и с интересом разглядывал царапины на пластиковой звезде.  
\- Это ничего. Круглое ничего. Давай ты уберешь это подальше и мы, наконец, приступим к части с раздеванием?! – Старк уже более менее взял себя в руки, первая паника схлынула, и он включил обычный режим «Тони Старк и его жертва».  
«Жертва» покачала головой, выдвинула первый из множества ящичков и провела пальцами по значкам, любовно прикрепленным к бархатной ткани.  
\- Нет, Тони, ты мне расскажешь, что это!  
Иллюзия с «жертвой» и Тони Старком, втрахивающим намеченную «жертву» в матрас, рухнула. Роджерс повернулся и уперся тяжелым, проникающим под кожу взглядом в Тони.  
– Так что это?  
Где-то в этот момент Старк понял, что Стив так просто не отступится, поэтому нужно было срочно заговорить ему зубы и направить его мысли на то, с чего вечер начинался.  
\- Это, - Тони подошел и отобрал у Роджерса игрушечный щит, - как ты видишь, щит, производства «Старк-индастриз». Он неплохо меня спасал от очередной разъяренной кошки. Жаль, что потом кошки стали двуногими, и от их царапин уже нельзя было укрыться за этим щитом. Вопросы закончились? Мы можем продолжить с того, на чем остановились?  
И тут, в самый не подходящий для этого момент, дальняя стенка шкафа отъехала, и перед глазами в ужасе замершего Тони предстал костюм Капитана Америки во всей его красе и куча комиксов, любовно расположенных под стеклянными витринами. Чертов Джарвис еще поплатится за этот подлый маневр, как минимум перепрограммированием! А лучше вообще убрать ему доступ к секретной части дома. А еще лучше срочно изобрести хоть что-то, что лишит Роджерса памяти.  
Старк не умел краснеть, он просто еще немного побледнел, сжал в своих руках щит, прикрыл глаза и провел небольшой аутотренинг: «Этого нет, Тони, этого НЕТ!».  
Но тут Стив снова все испортил, с любопытством поинтересовавшись:  
\- А он настоящий?  
\- Кто?  
\- Костюм.  
\- Ты издеваешься?!  
\- Ну, мне просто интересно, как далеко зашла твоя любовь ко мне.  
\- Стиииииииииииив, - Старк, все еще бледный, с горящими от бешенства глазами, повернулся к Роджерсу и наткнулся на понимающую улыбку.  
\- Почему ты не убрал все это? – Стив махнул рукой в сторону секретного шкафчика. - Или не заменил на новое? Ведь теперь у тебя есть настоящий костюм Капитана Америки.  
Старк молча скрипнул зубами. Он никогда не планировал подпускать кого-то так близко, не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал и видел все вот это – слишком личное для выставления напоказ. Ему никогда не приходило в голову все это выбросить или как-то заменить. Он не смешивал свои детские фантазии с реальностью и не хотел, чтобы реальность хоть как-то смешивалась с ними сама.  
Здесь, рядом с ним, стоял человек. Не легенда, не мешающая жить маска, а простой человек, насколько можно быть простым, работая Мстителем. А там, в двух шагах от него, за дверцей старого сейфа, открывающегося путем нажатия сложной комбинации цифр, – чертов Джарвис! – жила легенда, жили мечты, фантазии, жило то, что уже позабылось. Верность, честность, справедливость и сила, безграничная сила Капитана, который даже будучи во льдах, замороженный, одним своим мифом поддерживал нацию в трудные минуты. Так же, как поддерживал Тони, когда очередная проблема казалась ему концом света.  
И рассказывать все это вслух тому самому человеку, что до сих пор не может отличить в себе Стивена от Капитана Америки? Нет уж, увольте.  
\- Это нельзя выбрасывать, фанаты разграбят мусорный бак, ты что! - Тони усмехнулся, игриво посмотрел, снова подначивая.  
Лирический момент был безнадежно упущен, Роджерс потерялся в вопросах, на которые Тони и не собирался давать ответов. Он был еще немного смущен, но уже способен владеть собой на том уровне, что обычно.  
\- Так ты мне не скажешь, что это?  
Стив снова повернулся к шкафчику, с сожалением наблюдая за тем, как дверца медленно скрывает за собой старый костюм. Он буквально чувствовал, как все возвращается на свои места, и Тони снова прячется за привычной маской.  
Сейф, наконец, закрылся, и Старк облегченно вздохнул, отбрасывая свой детский щит от себя подальше. Пластмассовая игрушка упала на кресло и замерла там, выжидая время, когда о ней вспомнят и снова спрячут подальше.  
\- Мы остановились на чем-то очень приятном, пока ты не прервался, - Тони как всегда соблазнительно улыбнулся, демонстрируя при улыбке морщинки вокруг глаз.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на него, еще до конца не понимая, какой вопрос хочет задать сначала: то ли про Капитана Америку, то ли про себя, то ли это одно и тоже. Тони тем временем подошел еще на шаг ближе, улыбнулся шире, провел руками по груди Стива, задирая его футболку, беззастенчиво погладил его живот, что-то не разборчиво шепча, и прижался губами к месту, где под тканью билось сердце Роджерса.  
Стив почувствовал, что снова возбужден. Рядом с Тони просто невозможно было держать себя в руках и не поддаться его обаянию. Роджерс даже не уловил тот момент, когда сам прижался ближе, отвечая на влажные, жаркие поцелуи, постанывая и теряя все мысли, что мелькали до этого в голове.  
Невозможно было сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме чужих губ на шее, умелых рук за поясом штанов, юркого языка, дразнящего мочку уха. Стив всхлипывал, прогибался, подставляясь под ласки, ему хотелось большего и прямо сейчас. Он не заметил, как они добрались до дивана, как Тони стянул с него штаны. Следующее, что осталось в его памяти, – это как Старк целовал его ноги, лизал бедра, разводил их шире, вылизывая всего, что-то неразборчиво шептал, гладил и целовал, прикусывая кожу, оставляя следы на внутренней стороне бедер. Снова что-то говорил, упрашивал, раскрывал сильнее, лаская губами член Стива.  
Роджерсу было жарко, он глотал воздух урывками, пытался дышать ровнее и хотя бы что-то контролировать, но у него не выходило. Тони мягко развернул его на диване, заставляя встать на колени и упереться грудью и руками в спинку дивана. А дальше реальность снова растворилась в прикосновениях, поглаживаниях, покусываниях. Тони раскрывал его, смазывал, растягивал, готовил для себя, пытался разговаривать сквозь зубы. Стив ничего не слышал, кроме гула крови в ушах, краем сознания подмечая боль от того, что это был его первый раз, первый секс.  
Было жарко, по шее катилась капля пота, грудь прилипала к обивке дивана, Тони был и внутри, и снаружи, он тяжело дышал, и от его дыхания становилось только горячее. Стив нетерпеливо стонал и хотел движения, хотел, чтобы было жарко и влажно, не останавливаясь. Тони кусал его плечо и двигался, медленно растягивая Роджерса для себя. Движения поначалу были тягучими, даже томными, но это ненадолго, постепенно Тони сорвался, и начал двигаться так, как ему было удобней, втрахивая Стива в спинку дивана. Стив стонал, насаживался, принимал в себя, прогибался, пытался прижаться поближе и кусал свои губы от невозможности это сделать. Тони крепко удерживал Стива за бедра и не отпускал его от себя, двигался в нем и смотрел на то, как пот стекал вдоль позвоночника Роджерса, на то, как напряжены его руки, смотрел и облизывал губы. А потом, не удержавшись, провел языком вдоль позвоночника, прикусывая кожу на лопатке, оставляя еще один засос на идеальном теле, и, не выдержав, кончил, доведя Стива до разрядки рукой.  
Секс получился быстрый и грязный, и оба были к этому как-то не слишком готовы. Но если Тони после секса был похож на кота, сожравшего мышь, то Стив, наоборот, был напряжен и собран, несмотря на то, что только что так раскрывался и подставлялся.  
Вопросы все еще без ответов.  
Кого Тони предпочитал видеть в своей постели: Стивена Роджерса, того самого парня что пошел защищать свою страну за идею, а не по долгу службы, или Капитана Америку, который стал легендой и не имел изъянов? 

Тони расслабленно наблюдал за тем, как тщательно одевался Роджерс. Стриптиз наоборот. Вот медленным, плавным движением брюки прячут под грубой тканью потрясающие длинные ноги с милыми косточками на щиколотках, ремень обхватывает талию, не тонкую, вполне себе мужскую талию. Дольше взгляд Старка зацепился за кубики пресса, которые скрывались под футболкой. Тони вздохнул, поправил джинсы, отряхнулся, даже провел кончиками пальцев по своему реактору, напоминая себе о том, что он есть и никуда не исчезал все это время.  
В сторонке на кресле все еще лежала детская игрушка, щит Капитана Америки, а напротив него стоял Стив, живой, из крови и плоти, тот самый парень, на котором не срабатывали старковские фишки по соблазнению, зато сработал секс. Тони потратил полгода на попытки привязать его к себе, ухаживал, пытался заинтересовать, а на деле вышло, что оказалось достаточно банального секса. И теперь Роджерс уже никуда от него не денется.  
\- Я пойду.  
Тони пожал плечами, увлекшись идеями о скором приятном времяпрепровождении в своей лаборатории. Стив еще раз взглянул на детский щит, на стену, которая укрывала тайник с реликвиями, вздохнул и молча вышел, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Старку на секунду показалось, что что-то пошло не так, не по накатанной дорожке, но тут его отвлек звонок Пеппер, и еще нужно было переговорить с Роуди. А вечером была встреча с Бартоном, на которой они обсуждали новшества для стрел Хоукая, и Бартон отчаянно не хотел, чтобы Старк влепил туда заряд побольше, мотивируя свой протест тем, что это будет мешать его меткости. Так вышло, что остаток дня Тони провел везде, кроме дома, и так и не заметил, когда Стив вернулся в спальню и забрал этот детский щит с собой в свою квартиру.

«Капитан Америка» – это как удобная ширма: ты великолепен, идеален, у тебя море поклонниц, ты обходителен, очарователен, и никому нет дела, какой ты на самом деле.  
Стивен Роджерс не был ни капитаном, ни, тем более, чьим-то символом победы над врагом.  
В его квартире были рисунки, продавленный и старый диван, который требовал замены, но Стив не хотел с ним расставаться. Была маленькая кухня, в которой стояли чуть косоватые табуретки и претенциозный стол из черного дерева, купленный случайно в каком-то антикварном магазине и, за неимением гостиной, размещенный на кухне. Были криво приклеенные скотчем пейзажи на стенках, дешевая салфетка на столе, совершенно пустая хлебница и какая-то зелень в холодильнике.  
В квартире было тихо, но не уютно, все аскетично и по-солдатски удобно, никакой роскоши. Стив изредка здесь прибирался, переставлял свои награды по полочкам, протирал тряпкой подоконник и мечтал о том, что когда-нибудь на этом подоконнике будут стоять цветы и появятся новые шторы взамен желтых и облезлых портьер.  
Игрушечный щит примостился в углу комнаты и как будто бы был там всегда. Потрепанный, старый, под стать всей обстановке. Стив еще раз на него посмотрел и, сгорбившись на диване, наконец позволил себе подумать.

Все начиналось просто, или казалось простым. Тони ему нравился, ему нравилось за ним наблюдать, подмечать жесты, улыбки, иногда Стив его рисовал, чаще же просто запоминал, вмораживал в свой мозг некоторые моменты, чтобы они оставались с ним всегда. Память – это единственная женщина, которая соглашалась на длительные отношения с идеальным солдатом. Пегги он потерял сам, его первая симпатия, ненастоящая, как он теперь понимал, но, тем не менее, симпатия. Она даже согласилась пойти с ним на танцы, жаль, что он так ее подвел. Идеальный Капитан Америка, для неидеальной женщины с именем Пегги.  
Стив сам не понял, когда начал тяготится своим званием, положением, своей идеальностью. Иногда, глядя на то, как Старк рушил свой образ супергероя, Стив с удивлением понимал, что хочет того же. Хочет до дрожи в руках. Роджерсу нравилась свобода Тони, его непостоянство, его стремление управлять жизнью, а не подчиняться ей. Старк заставлял работать на себя свой имидж, и в любой ситуации Старк был просто Старк.  
Может быть, Говард когда-то был таким же, жаль Стивен его плохо знал. Может быть, ему бы помогло общение с кем-то таким, вне рамок, вне правил.  
Почему он согласился на секс с Тони? Сейчас, сидя у себя в комнате на диване, Стив раздумывал о варианте того, что это был вызов его идеальности. Это был шаг к неидеальному Стивену от идеального капитана. А может быть, это просто было что-то звериное.  
Тони будил в нем это, будил своими улыбками, телом, желаниями, своей энергетикой. Иногда на тренировках, глядя на то, как Тони тягает штангу под руководством Беннера, Стив ловил себя на мыслях о сексе, о том, что у Тони сильные руки, что реактор светит не настолько ярко, чтобы от его света резало глаза в темноте. Еще чаще он просто замирал на несколько минут и смотрел на работу мышц Старка, на то, как они перекатываются под кожей, как принимают на себя тот или иной вес, как сокращаются, двигаются. В такие моменты во рту почему-то пересыхало и становилось душно в помещении, Роджерс отворачивался, но с поворотом головы воспоминания не уходили, они вмораживались в память и оставались с ним.  
Старка хотелось, просто хотелось и все. И только теперь это желание перестало зудеть изнутри, а на его месте появились сомнения.  
Стив боялся фанатов, боялся их любви и поклонения, ненавидел свой костюм, ненавидел идеальность, может быть, ненавидел себя. И тайничок в доме Тони был лишь еще одним сигналом тревоги для нервов. Трахал ли Старк своего героя детства, или он трахал Стива? Кого ему хотелось затащить в постель, кого из них двоих, они же неотличимы.  
Это был бег на месте.

Стив вздохнул и устало откинулся на спинку дивана, мельком подумав о том, что эту рухлядь давно пора было заменить. Ныла поясница – давали о себе знать постельные эксперименты. Нужен был душ, сон, отдых и папка с эскизами, а еще, пожалуй, чай. Крепкий черный чай и пару суток тишины.  
Вот примерно по этому плану Роджерс и собирался себя восстанавливать. Что может быть хуже запоздалой влюбленности в сына собственного давно умершего друга, да еще и в условиях, когда сын любил совсем не того человека, которым являлся Стив.  
Он с силой потер виски. Но вопросы не исчезали по мановению волшебной палочки, их становилось больше, появлялись новые варианты, и с каждым разом было все труднее отгонять от себя страшную эпизодичность собственной жизни.

Старк обратил внимание на то, что что-то не так, спустя пару дней. Пеппер мягко и ненавязчиво молчала, Джарвис активно доказывал собственную полезность и помогал Тони разрабатывать новые идеальные стрелы для Бартона, сам Бартон предпочитал ошиваться где-то за городом, и что он там делал – оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком. Роуди, как водится, в такие моменты был далеко по важным и каким-то сверхсекретным делам, хотя Тони и подозревал, что телефон друга пора ставить на прослушку, уж слишком часто все это повторялось.  
Стива не было. Нет, когда Старк выпускал его из собственной спальни, он подозревал, что парень скорей всего скатится к рефлексии и будет мучительно выбирать, приходить ли еще, или не приходить. Но он же Тони Старк, он же лучшее, что может быть в этом несовершенном мире, поэтому у него и в мыслях не мелькнуло, что Роджерс может отказаться от него.  
Но Стива не было. И где был Стив – оставалось тайной, потому что Коулсон смотрел неодобрительно и молчал о месте нахождения лидера отряда «Мстители», Романова только хмыкала, поджимала пухлые губы и отворачивалась, на что Тони непроизвольно включал свое обаяние, но подозревал, что девушка на него не поведется, она отлично велась на обаяние Бартона. И какое счастье, что Клинт об этом не догадывался.  
Разговоры с Коулсоном не давали ничего, оставался вариант с Фьюри, но этот вариант был скорее из несбыточных надежд, чем реально воплотимый. Тем более Фьюри все еще хотел усовершенствовать броню Хоукая, но ни Тони, ни, тем более, Клинт этого не хотели. Поэтому соваться к начальству было крайне чревато. Всегда оставалась возможность вскрыть файлы хакерским способом и умело подчистить следы, но тут становилось обидно за себя. Как так?! Тони Старк в роли жалкого преследователя?  
В общем, Тони боролся с собой ровно пару дней, на большее его терпения не хватило. Как выяснилось в процессе маленького хакерского рейда к файлам Коулсона, защиту на них ставил Беннер, и это показалось бы очень забавным, если бы чертов вирус не крушил систему Старка в той же манере, что Халк крушил мир вокруг себя. Коулсон оказался той еще задницей. Тони скрипел зубами, но пока успешно отражал атаки. Система так же скрипела зубами, винтиками и прочими принадлежностями, но вскрывала файл Роджерса.  
На фото он был милым, Стив вообще всегда был милым, но на этой фотографии особенно. Он даже улыбался, не этой шикарной улыбкой Капитана Америки, а своей собственной. Видимо, Коулсон и за ним установил слежку. Так вот, в файле был и адрес, и еще много всего интересного, к примеру, история создания Капитана Америки. Тони на всякий случай скачал себе полное досье, а потом сбавил обороты и дал вирусу выдохнуться. Система подчищала следы взлома, вирус настороженно смотрел на это действо, Тони довольно улыбался, поигрывая флешкой.  
Последняя модель костюма для Капитана Америки была модернизирована не так давно, и Старк лично встраивал дополнительные датчики в наручи капитана. Но показать все функции Роджерсу он не успел, поэтому направлялся к Стиву в гости под благовидным рабочим предлогом, в надежде, что этот самый предлог не понадобится.  
Дом Стива оказался довольно старым, времен его любимых сороковых, когда еще не было монстров из стекла и бетона, и пентхаус был еще в далеком проекте будущего. Сам Тони предпочитал технический прогресс во всех его проявлениях. Ему нравились новые модели компьютеров, машин, телевизоров, даже оптическая иллюзия в виде огромного домашнего аквариума с несуществующими трехмерными рыбками не обошла его стороной. Видимо, Стиву нравилось что-то другое, иначе становилось совсем неясно, почему тот жил именно здесь.  
Дверь в квартиру Роджерса, как ни странно, была из металла. «Может, не все так грустно тут с технологиями?» – думал про себя Старк и остервенело давил на звонок, который никак не хотел работать. Звука не было. Тони настойчиво постучал в дверь, и, оперевшись на косяк, замер, ожидая какого-то отклика.  
Стив долго возился с ключами, потом что-то щелкнуло, и дверь открылась. Прославленный Роджерс был в какой-то старой футболке, спортивных штанах, и все такой же невозмутимо-великолепный.  
\- Я думал, ты переедешь ко мне, - Тони, в общем-то, редко думал о том, что говорит, еще реже он думал о реакции окружающих, поэтому ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову.  
Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль о том, что, может быть, именно такого домашнего Стива сейчас и не хватало в его доме в Малибу. С этим его укоризненным взглядом и всепрощением.  
\- И тебе здравствуй, Энтони.  
\- Мы разве не перешли в ту комфортную и интимную зону отношений, которая предполагает милые и ласковые прозвища вместо официальных имен?  
Стив покачал головой и посторонился, пропуская гостя в квартиру. Разговаривать в коридоре, зная манеры Старка, стал бы только конченый идиот. Стив не причислял себя к таковым.  
Квартира Роджерса поразила Тони своей чистотой, но это не главное. Она была почти пуста, если не считать дивана и шкафа для вещей. Письменный стол был задвинут куда-то совсем в угол и завален бумагами, дальше можно было разглядеть небольшой коридорчик и, видимо, где-то за ним располагались кухня и ванная. Это было странное место, неуютное, как будто бы человек, живший здесь, присутствовал в реальном мире только наполовину. На стенах косо висели картины, хотя нет, не картины – наброски будущих картин. Над столом красовалась лампа, какая-то несовременная, под стать Стиву.  
\- Чай? Извини, кофе не держу.  
Тони кивнул и прошелся до дивана.  
\- Знаешь, твой интерьер вызывает желание его сменить.  
В этой квартирке не приходилось даже кричать, было слышно, как Стив гремит чем-то на кухне, как на плите посвистывает старый железный чайник.  
Нет, квартира все еще не была уютной, зато в квартире был Стив, и это скрашивало угловатые моменты аскетичного убранства комнаты.  
\- А я даже пришел по делу! – Тони развалился на неудобном диване и поерзал, пытаясь устроится поудобнее. Ему отчаянно недоставало главного - комфорта.  
Стив вручил ему горячий чай, крепкий и пахнущий какими-то травами, Тони подозрительно принюхался и сделал на пробу пару глотков. Чай, и правда, был с какими-то травами.  
\- Так ты пришел по делу?  
Стив очень красиво и сексуально поджимал губы, когда задумывался, и кусал их же, когда нервничал. Тони часто ловил себя на том, что засматривается на губы, глаза, и снова губы. Но в этот раз на таком знакомом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, и это было дьявольски несправедливо.  
Старк играл на эмоциях, давил на нужные кнопочки, и перед ним распахивались все двери и открывались любые возможности. Но не в этот раз, видимо, потому что в этот раз, Стив не собирался облегчать ему задачу.  
\- Я принес наручи, покажу тебе, каким крутым будет капитан Америка с новыми сенсорами.  
\- Это не могло подождать неделю?  
\- Ты взял отпуск на целую неделю?  
\- Показывай свои наручи, - Стив махнул рукой и улыбнулся краешком губ. Ну, что ж, Старк был не тем человеком, которого можно было бы исправить за одну ночь и парочку дней.  
Тони радостно улыбнулся и принялся демонстрировать новые возможности, что-то пояснять, у него заблестели глаза, Стив только крепче стискивал кружку в руках и кивал в самые ответственные моменты. Нет, на самом деле он понимал, что усовершенствование костюма вещь неизбежная, и даже нужная, но ему было бы гораздо привычнее в своем родном костюме, том самом, что пережил вместе с ним войну и заморозку.  
Память никогда ему не изменяла, он мог бы вспомнить все нашивки, виденные им на немцах, мог бы еще много всего припомнить. Единственное, чего он не мог, – это вспомнить хоть слово из лекции Тони. И дело тут было вовсе не в памяти, а в том, что он просто не слушал. Только смотрел, как двигаются губы, руки Тони, смотрел, но не слушал.  
\- Да, да, я уверен, это будет очень своевременное дополнение к костюму.  
\- Об это ты еще не видел ночной режим! Я усовершенствовал…  
Стив скрипнул зубами, и, прикрыв глаза, начал отсчитывать от ста до одного. Внутри сидело что-то темное, то самое, что всегда было у неидеального Стивена Роджерса, и чего не было у Капитана Америки – их главное отличие.  
Иногда даже Стивену хотелось сорваться, отбросить все «за» и «против» и решительно сделать уже хотя бы что-то. Выгнать Тони, например.  
И в кои-то веки он не мог и не хотел сопротивляться сам себе.  
\- Отлично. Обсудим это через неделю на тренировках.  
\- И тогда Капитан Америка…что? – Тони забыл, что пытался сказать.  
Он так увлекся рассказом, что, кажется, что-то пропустил.  
\- А теперь тебе пора, наверное, Пеппер уже сходит с ума от того, что ты пропускаешь что-то невообразимо важное. Ты же не хочешь огорчать мисс Поттс? И я не хочу ее огорчать.  
Тони своим глазам не поверил, но Стив, безукоризненно вежливый Стив уже открывал двери, чтобы выставить его из этой квартирки. Что за черт? Мир перевернулся?  
\- Но…  
\- И передавай привет Роуди, он скоро должен вернуться. Все доброго, мистер Старк.  
Тони неверяще провел рукой по запертой двери. Где-то там внутри был Стив, который только что мягко, но настойчиво выдворил его из дома. Из своего, черт побери, дома, где Тони был желанным гостей всегда! Какого…?!  
\- Стииииив, - он постучал в дверь, настойчиво и громко постучал.  
Роджерс открыл и встал в проходе.  
\- Вы что-то забыли мистер Старк?  
\- Нет, но.  
\- Всего доброго, Энтони, увидимся через неделю.

Стив закрыл дверь во второй раз и прислонился лбом к ее прохладной поверхности. Что-то темное внутри не отпускало, разрасталось все больше, пыталось поглотить его с головой. Идеальный Стивен Роджерс не удался, где-то в глубине души он иногда чувствовал себя все тем же Стивом, который получал в подворотне синяки и ссадины.  
Быть неидеальным было страшно.  
Громить квартиру Роджерс не стал. Он сел на диван, поставил на пол недопитый чай и уставился в одну точку где-то в центре стены. Он хотел подумать о себе, сделать, наконец, то, на что у него всегда не хватало времени.  
Стивен Роджерс решительно был настроен провести границу между капитаном и собой. И пусть эта граница буде неровной, рваной, может быть, болезненной, но так он будет знать хотя бы для себя, где та черта, за которой начинается неидеальный он.

 

Тони Старк тоже не стал ничего громить, кроме, пожалуй, тех самых наручей, которые он так долго собирал в надежде, что Стиву понравится новая идейка. Наручи теперь валялись в мусоре, в общей куче хлама, которую Тони разбирать не собирался.  
Он сидел за компьютером, Джарвис надежным охранником стоял на двери, не впуская к нему ни один посторонний звук. Плавающие буквы на двери гласили, что Тони занят.  
Тони и был занят, но если бы Пеппер узнала, чем, она бы его оглушила и все же уволокла к врачам, как давно грозилась.  
Старк пил. Нет, он не искал истину в вине, он просто пил и думал, тыкая в кнопочки компьютера. Его это успокаивало. Он собирал схему нового летательного аппарата и пил. И думал о чертовом Роджерсе. Нет, иногда тот действительно казался непробиваемой железкой. Демонстрация чувств, как таковых, у него присутствовала в малых количествах. Но что такого случилось со Стивом, что он позволил себе небывалое: проявить грубость и выставить гостя? И это только малая доля того, о чем пытался думать Тони за бокалом у компьютера.  
Еще там были вопросы из серии: где он ошибся, когда решил, что Стив выберет правильно, то есть, выберет Тони? Где его стройная логическая схема дала сбой? Или это из-за детского увлечения? Тогда, что именно не понравилось Стиву? Все же было хорошо, даже лучше, чем хорошо, ну, исключая то, что Роджерс сбежал почти сразу.  
Тони тогда решил, что у бравого солдата кризис личности и самоидентификации. Что там было на самом деле, и вообще было ли что-то? Куча вопросов, ни одного ответа и один сомневающийся во всем Стив.  
Тони хмыкнул и решительно набрал номер Пеппер. Уж кто-кто, а мисс Поттс точно могла помочь решить сложную дилемму, случившуюся в его жизни.  
\- Тони?  
\- И как тебе кресло?  
\- Мне пришлось его заменить, оно было нерегулируемое.  
\- Я долго выбирал.  
\- В чем дело, Тони?  
\- Мне нужен Стив.  
\- Он от тебя сбежал?  
\- Да. Сразу после. Знаешь, даже не дождался твоего утреннего прихода.  
\- И чего ты хочешь теперь?  
\- Привези его ко мне.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я уже пробовал, но, кажется, снова где-то облажался.  
\- Ты испортишь наши с ним дружеские отношения.  
\- Ну, Пепп.  
\- Он будет у тебя вечером, к восьми. Протрезвей.  
\- Я тебя люблю, ты об этом догадываешься?  
\- Восемь, Тони. И смени рубашку. «И ты не умеешь». - Пеппер сбросила звонок.  
Это «не умеешь» явственно скользило между ними, с привкусом сладкого вина восьмисотого года, смятыми простынями и смазанными воспоминаниями о том, как все не сложилось.  
Тони смотрел на телефон еще пару минут, раздумывая, не позвонить ли Хэппи, но потом решил, что Пеппер справится сама, и если ей нужен будет водитель, то она его без проблем найдет.  
А ему предстоит собраться и найти подходящую рубашку, и может, она будет лучше его любимой футболки.

Пеппер не задавала вопросов, она вообще старательно переводила взгляд с предмета на предмет и неожиданно для Стива замерла, когда увидела старый потрепанный щит в углу.  
\- Это была его одержимость.  
Она нахмурилась и что-то набрала на своем коммуникаторе. Стив до сих пор слабо понимал, что это и как оно работает, но исправно заучивал новые слова, так безопасней.  
\- Одержимость? – уточнил он из вежливости.  
На самом деле, единственное, чего ему хотелось, – это выставить ее за дверь, встряхнуться, пойти в душ, а потом лечь спать. Все четко и по-военному. Но он вежливо улыбался, все еще улыбался.  
\- Капитан Америка. Герой детства, спаситель, идеал. Он был одержим этим идеалом много лет.  
\- Я заметил, - улыбка Стива становилась все более натянутой.  
Пеппер резала его по больному, не зажившему. Он знал про идеал, знал, что между ними огромная разница, ему с этим приходилось жить, как-никак.  
Мисс Поттс каким-то нервным движением поправила волосы и посмотрела прямо на него, впервые со времени своего прихода.  
\- Ваши выводы неверны, мистер Роджерс, но об этом вам лучше поговорить не со мной.

Он безропотно сел в машину, кивнул Хэппи, проследил за тем, как мисс Поттс села рядом с водителем, и поймал себя на том, что мысленно уже строил диалог с Тони. Задавал вопросы, на которые ждал ответов. И это казалось странным, выбивало его из колеи обычного спокойствия.  
В особняке Тони его встретил как всегда безукоризненно вышколенный Джарвис. Стив все еще вздрагивал от мыслей о том, что незримое присутствие Джарвиса есть по всему дому, это как-то давило.  
\- Мистер Старк на кухне, сэр.  
Вот. Это тоже не вязалось с Тони. Стив рассчитывал на что-то, а на что – и сам понять не мог. На ужин при свечах? На разговор? На прояснение каких-то вопросов? Рассчитывал на то, что Тони сам решит все его проблемы?  
Старк, и правда, обнаружился на кухне. Он сидел за стойкой в домашней одежде и с чашкой кофе в руках. Не было никаких свечей, никаких ужинов, романтики и всего того, что там Стив себе уже навоображал.  
\- Я подумал, что неидеальный ты как раз впишешься в ночные посиделки со мной, - Тони не стал поворачивать голову и продолжал смотреть куда-то в сторону микроволновой печи.  
Стив, вздохнув, прошел вглубь кухни, сел за стол и, как положено, сложил руки на столешнице, волевым усилием заставляя себя не барабанить по ней пальцами.  
Писк микроволновой печи заставил Роджерса вздрогнуть, а Тони только повел плечами.  
\- Там какие-то котлеты, слабо себе представляю, можно ли их есть. - Тони развернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Стива. - Все дело в моем тайничке? А если бы там был набор из секс-шопа, ты бы тоже сбежал на пару дней?  
\- Скорей всего, - Роджерс пожал плечами, и этот жест неуловимо раздражал Старка.  
Разговаривать дальше не получалось, по Стиву сразу было видно, что он уперся и дальше дело не пойдет. Тони пару минут раздумывал, а потом встал и настойчиво потянул Роджерса за собой в спальню, попутно выдавая приказ Джарвис, что бы он открыл тот самый маленький тайничок.  
В спальне мало что изменилось, разве что простыни там теперь были насыщенно синими, а одеяло валялось на полу. Напротив кровати все тот же раскрытый шкафчик, звездно-полосатая символика, множество журналов. Стив смотрел на них, стиснув зубы.  
Но Тони было плевать и на раздумья Стива, и на то, что его шкафчик в очередной раз открыт, он грубо сдернул с него футболку, прикусил кожу, оставляя засос, зализал укус языком, потерся носом о шею и, заглянув в глаза, замер на несколько секунд. Он смотрел, не отрываясь, и, наверное, что-то увидел там, на самом дне, то самое темное и неидеальное. То, что завело Тони еще сильнее, и заставило наброситься на желанное тело с удвоенным энтузиазмом.  
Стив кусался в поцелуях, царапал спину Тони, выгибался, стараясь прижаться поближе. Где-то на краю сознания еще мелькала мысль о звездно-полосатой символике, о том, что все это снова неправильно. Но под спиной чувствовалась свежая прохладная простынь, пахнущая парфюмом Тони, а сам Тони очень умело его отвлекал от размышлений. И, в конце концов, мыслей в голове совсем не осталось.  
Старк был повсюду. Он раздвинул его ноги, вылизывая внутреннюю сторону бедер так, что Стива выгибало в постели, и он сам раскрывался шире. Руки Роджерса вцепились в простынь – Тони был совсем не нежен, он не сдерживался. Смазал, скользнув пальцами внутрь, хрипло простонал какие-то пошлости и резко вставил член. Стиву, может быть, было больно, но, одновременно с этим, ему было хорошо на самой грани. Он кусал губы и принимал, все принимал: и чужую злость, и свою ярость. Он обнимал ногами Тони, ерошил его волосы и стонал, блядским хриплым голосом стонал.  
Тони смотрел на него, смотрел на искусанные покрасневшие губы, на длинные ресницы, на закатывающиеся глаза и двигался. Не останавливался, рваными толчками двигался внутрь, втрахивая это совершенство в матрас. Непрерывный речитатив, состоящий из «да, детка», «еще чуть-чуть» и «можешь кричать», полностью отражал то, что рвалось изнутри: пошлое, возбужденное, животное, без чистых помыслов о светлых чувствах. А Стив прогибался, насаживался сам, раскрывался до предела, и Тони почти всхлипывал, кончая. А потом, отдышавшись, губами и языком довел до разрядки стонущего под ним Роджерса.  
Отдышавшись, Тони улегся рядом со Стивом и посмотрел на шкафчик с так долго хранимыми им сокровищами.  
\- Я подумываю завести себе нового героя.  
Стив тоже посмотрел на шкаф, потом повернулся к Тони и вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
\- Я подумал, что фотографии голого тебя, кончающего подо мной, будут лучше смотреться в секретном шкафчике.  
Роджерс почувствовал, как краска медленно заливает его лицо, у него даже начали гореть уши, а Тони широко улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не идеальный. Могу подарить тебе свою фотку – будешь рисовать одинокими ночами, не думаю, что ты решишься дрочить при Джарвис.  
Стив со стоном уткнулся в подушку, пряча лицо, а Тони заинтересованно скользнул взглядом по открывшемуся виду на голую задницу Роджерса и подумал о том, что, пожалуй, так и сделает.  
А детские воспоминания у него и так есть в лаборатории отца.


End file.
